


Deflowered

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Asking questions leads to answers and experiences Brian wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Brian Littrell
Kudos: 7





	Deflowered

Brian stood outside the bedroom door, his resolve having crumbled on the journey to this room. He wanted to kill his innocence regarding male on male sex, but his upbringing and beliefs kept haunting him. He knew next to nothing about how males had sex with each other, and Brian knew that Howie had never been quiet about his conquests of the male persuasion. Steeling himself, Brian rapped on the door, fighting the urge to run away as he heard the steps nearing the door. 

“What do you need Brian?” Howie inquired, in mild shock about who was behind his bedroom door. The two had been roommates with a couple other guys for the last year, and Howie knew how uptight the younger man was. 

“I want to know all about sex with males” he boldly asked, causing Howie to widen his eyes in even more shock. 

“What?” the older man dumbly asked. 

“Don’t make me say it again” Brian mumbled, biting his lip. Howie shook his head, pulling the blonde into his room. 

“What the hell Brian? I swear I heard you praying over your bible this morning, and now your asking about gay sex? Where the fuck did this come from?” Howie asked, shutting the door and facing the shorter man. 

“I just want to know why it’s so pleasurable for you? Why can’t you get that same pleasure from a girl? What’s so different?” Brian kept volleying questions at Howie, who put his hand up for silence. 

“First, are you even gay, or is this curiosity? Because this is not something I ever thought I’d hear from you. And second, I’ll answer your questions, but don’t get on me for my answers. Everyone is different” Howie rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head gently. 

“I love having a thick cock in my ass, I love being pounded into, and pounding into a guy. A wet sopping pussy does nothing for me or my cock. Whenever I see a girl, they look like my sisters, but a guy is a totally different thing. I have no interest in a girl underneath me. The idea of spraying a guy with my cum, or having one suck me off, that gets me off more than a girl ever will” Howie began, looking at Brian speculatively. 

“But what about filling a girl with your cum?” Brian asked after listening and thinking for a moment. 

“Brian, I can do that with a guy. I fill their ass with my cum, and then plug their ass. It stays in as long as I want, and then comes out as they shower. The only difference is where I put the cum, and the fact that the male can’t get pregnant with the cum. That’s another thing, I don’t need condoms as much if I am with a guy and know the both of us are clean” Howie sat on his bed, putting his arms back and leaning on them, looking up at Brian. 

“ What about STDs?” 

“For me, I only go to clubs where everyone is required to be tested, and if I even suspect that there is a risk, a condom goes on. I am not stupid Brian, I know the stories about gay sex. I get tested every month, and more often if I have more sex than usual. I got tested yesterday, and I’m clean” Howie replied. 

“It seems like you have sex every night, with the way you go on about your conquests” Brian scrutinized Howie, who let out a low chuckle. 

“You need to pay more attention dude. I repeat my stories all the time, I only have sex at most three times a week, usually more like once a week” Howie smirked as Brian’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“So why the third degree Brian? Want to take a walk on the wild side? See what the big bad side of gay sex is all about?” the older man tilted his head questioningly. 

“Don’t be so crude Howard. I just wanted answers to my questions, and you gave them. I’ll leave you alone now” Brian turned to leave, but Howie reached out, grabbing his wrist. 

“You sure Bri? I could show you a good time” Howie purred, his other hand reaching down and cupping Brian’s cock and balls, hearing the involuntary whimper the blonde let out. 

“Mmmm, so responsive. What happens if I do this?” the older man pulled Brian into his lap, and ran his hands down Brian’s chest, his head going into the nape of his neck. The blonde tried to get up, but Howie’s hands kept him trapped, and his head bent to the side, inviting Howie to suck and lick on the soft skin that was exposed. 

“Seems like you want this” Howie barely whispered against the shell of Brian’s ear, the younger man letting out a squeak of a moan. He knew he could end it right now, but for some reason this all felt so right. 

“Howie…” Brian groaned as he opened his legs up, straddling the older man’s own legs. Howie knew he had to tread lightly, make sure that Brian still wanted all of this as he moved his hands downward. 

“My innocent flower wants to be deflowered, doesn’t he? You want to be pounded into, want my cock in your ass?” Howie murmured in Brian’s ear as his hands went down to Brian’s jeans, opening the button, and lowering the zipper. Brian barely lifted his bottom, letting Howie slip his jeans down. 

“Please…” the younger man softly spoke, getting lost in the moment. Howie knew he couldn’t let Brian go too far, he had to keep the younger man alert and aware. 

“Brian, are you sure you want this?” Howie asked, his tone demanding an answer. 

“Yes Howie, please. I want your cock in my hole, please” Brian nearly begged, but turned to look Howie in the eye, showing him that he wanted this and was aware of what was going to happen, calming the older man down. He nodded, and pushed Brian off of him, hearing the whimper. Standing up, he took Brian back in his arms. 

“Get your jeans off, and get on the bed my little flower” Howie encouraged, and Brian nodded. He pushed his jeans completely off, and sat on the bed. 

“Go on your hands and knees” Howie whispered, and the blonde quickly got himself adjusted, with his ass exposed. The older man went to his bag, grabbing lube. Howie shed his own shorts, his cock engorged and already leaking pre. 

“So good Brian, this will be so worth it my flower” Howie squeezed some lube on his fingers, and pried Brian’s ass cheeks apart. The blonde hissed as the cool lube hit his warm skin, and Howie quickly rubbed it over the puckered hole, warming it up. 

“Fuck…” the blonde bucked up into Howie’s touch, and the older man wrapped a hand around his left hip, applying gentle pressure. 

“Settle down Bri, or this will hurt worse than I want it to” Howie advised, and got Brian to settle. Howie gently pushed his index finger into the tight flesh, hearing the groan the younger man let out. 

“Shit” Brian gasped out as he felt the finger intrude into him for the first time. His rectal muscles tried to push it out, but Howie used his other hand to massage above the hole, whispering encouragement for Brian to loosen his muscles. 

“There we go my little flower” Howie started wiggling the finger around, trying to loosen the hole. He added more lube to his fingers, and readied a second finger to enter. Widening the tight hole even more, Brian let out a keen whine as he felt the added pressure of the second finger. 

“Gonna start scissoring Brian” the older man spoke, and Brian nodded violently. He just wanted the pressure gone, he wanted pleasure, but realized that Howie wasn’t trying to cause too much unnecessary pain. 

“Howie, please, the pressure, please” Brian got out, and Howie quickly started scissoring, widening the hole. He knew that he had to get his cock in soon, or this would all go south. 

“I’m going to enter your hole with my cock Brian” Howie spoke roughly a minute or two later. He knew he wasn’t that thick, but he was long. He didn’t expect Brian to take his entire length tonight. 

“Please, please, please” Brian chanted, crying out as Howie pushed his cock gently in. 

“Pain, hurts, Howie please” the blonde whimpered out. 

“That’s the ring of fire Brian, I need to get past it, and then you’ll get nothing but pleasure as I hit your prostate” Howie reassured the younger man. 

Howie steadily pushed his cock into Brian’s virgin hole, trying to ignore the whimpers and whines of pain. Finally he felt the little ball of nerves, and Brian suddenly went from whimpering to gasping as pleasure shot through him. 

“What is that?” he panted out, as Howie pushed into his prostate again. 

“Your prostate, the really fun part to hit with anal sex” Howie grinned. Brian whined, he wanted to feel that pleasure again. 

“More, please Howie” he softly begged. 

“Of course my little flower” Howie pulled out, and pushed hard into Brian, making sure to hit Brian’s prostate. Another keen whine told him that he was giving Brian the pleasure he deserved. 

“Faster, harder” Brian gasped out a few minutes later, he wanted to be pounded, just like Howie had said he liked to do. 

“You sure Brian?” Howie had been holding back, knowing it was the first time for the younger man. 

“Please!” 

Howie nodded and started going harder and faster, nearly pushing Brian into the mattress a couple of times. The blonde fisted the bedsheets, staying as steady as he could. He had never had pleasure like this, never thought sex could be this good. 

“I’m close Brian, do you want me to cum inside you?” Howie panted out, keeping his rhythm steady. 

“Yes please” Brian cried out, and Howie smirked to himself a bit. He had been as gentle and loving as he could, but he also loved how wrecked and needy Brian was. 

“Of course my little flower” 

Brian grunted as Howie slammed into him a few more times before crying his name out, filling him for the first time. The warm cum filled his hole, and Howie fucked him through his orgasm. The younger man held his own orgasm back, surprising the older man. Pulling out a few minutes later, Howie caught his breath, and pulled Brian back into his arms, in a similar position as before. 

“Want some help with that Bri?” Howie asked, running a finger along Brian’s swollen cock. 

“Shit, please!” Brian nearly howled out, and groaned loudly as Howie wrapped his hand around the meat, starting to tug and stroke it, knowing it wouldn’t take Brian long to let go. 

“There we go my little flower” Howie softly sucked a hickey on Brian’s open neck as the younger man languidly laid against his chest, moaning as Howie worked to get him to orgasm. 

“ ‘m close” Brian whined out. 

“Let go Bri, you’ll feel amazing” Howie encouraged, kissing softly along his neck and the shell of his ear. 

“HOWIE!” Brian cried out, spraying his seed all over Howie’s hand and the sheets. Panting softly, the younger man fought to catch his breath as the last hour caught up to him. He couldn’t believe how good he felt, and how amazing Howie had been with him. 

“Good job my little flower” Howie softly spoke, letting Brian go, wondering what would happen next. Would Brian be spooked and run away, or would he stay and accept what had happened? The older man held his breath as he watched Brian calm down. 

The blonde finally calmed his heaving chest and laid back against Howie’s chest. Surprised, the older man wrapped an arm around him, tucking him back in the position he had just been in. 

“You okay Brian?” he tentatively asked, and sucked in a breath as the blonde looked up at him, looking more content and at peace then he had ever seen him. 

“I’m amazing Howie, that was so worth it. You made me feel like no girl ever has before, and I can’t believe that I had been missing this for so long” Brian honestly spoke, flooring Howie. 

“So, what does this mean for you?” 

“I’m at least bisexual, that I know for sure” the younger man spoke, and Howie nodded wordlessly. 

“Proud of you Brian. I’m glad I could help you out as well. You want to relax with me for a while, or go back to your room?” Howie ran his hand down Brian’s arm lovingly. 

“Relax with you” 

The older man nodded and drew the blonde closer to his body. Howie never could have imagined that Brian’s innocent questions about his sexuality could have led to what had happened over the last hour. Brian had been deflowered, and Howie had seen a beautiful being emerge from the old, withered petals. He couldn’t wait to see how much Brian bloomed now that he was true to himself and who he was. 


End file.
